A Untold Secret
by CuteLittleTrinket
Summary: Spot's sister that no one knows about other then Jack, is coming to Manhattan. what happens when the young Conlon falls for a particular Manhattan newsie. will Spot be able to handle his little sister with one of his friends?originaly a secret revled.
1. Flair

CHAPTER 1: FLAIR

A.N- soo sorry about before i had changed the name to Flair from Pidgin, but i forgot to in the last chapter! opps! sorry! and this story was originaly made in my other account and was called a secret reveled. but i changed the story and names and plot line a little! so i hope it's better then before! thanks a bunch!  
Sparks

It was an ordinary day in Brooklyn. All the Newsies were out sellin their papes. The streets were filled with the yells of improved headlines and the giggles of the dish washin girls as Brooklyn's news boys passed by. Yep everything was as ordinary as it got around those der parts, except for one thing. A young girl of about sixteen was walking down the road towards the bridge connecting Brooklyn to Manhattan. She had a kinda skip to her walk and in those parts skippin was way out of the ordinary. "Have fun on your first day out of the big "B"" a young boy with scruffy black hair called to her.

"Oh don't worry, Bottles, I will. I've been waiting almost sixteen years for this day, and I'm not wastin a minute off it!" she called back with a laugh.

As she crossed the bridge and entered into Manhattan she pulled her news boy's cap, that she took from her brother, way down low and tucked her brilliant red hair up into it. There, she thought to herself, no one will ever think I'm a girl and no one will reconise me, not that they would any way. She laughed to her self and hurried off down the street, taking everything in. the streets in Manhattan were so different then Brooklyn's, they were cleaner and full of the older foke hurryin off to different places. The buildings were different to, bigger, prettier and for the most part were well looked after.

"Hey there kid, care to play alittle poker wit me and me boys here?" said a deep yet childish voice from above her. She looked around, but couldn't find the owner of the voice. "Over here kid, on the statue." She turned around once again and looked up to find a young man of about seventeen, with dark brown hair that was slicked back and deep brown eyes. He had a cigar hangin from one corner of his mouth and was dresst rather nicely, she thought, for a newsie. "The names Racetrack, Racetrack Higgins. And dis here is Kid-Blink, Boots, Mush, and Skittery." The girl smiled and nodded to each boy. " And what might we call you?" he asked

"They call me Flair ." She said exstendin her hand to Racetrack.

Racetrack took her hand and started to looked at her carefully, eyeing her up and down. 'Dis kids got's too pretty a face to be boy, and 'his' voice is too high up too.it's gotta be a goil.' Race thought too himself. Flair had seen how Race had looked her over. She let go of his hand quickly and pulled her hat down lower to cover her eyes.

"Heyya fella's I's is tinkin dat we's got ourself a goil here tryin not to be noticed." Racetrack whispered to the other guys.

" yea we was just talking 'bout dat. Tink we should tell her we knows that she aint really a boy?" Kid-Blink whispered back.

"Nah, lets pretend like we's aint knowin a single thing." Race replied with a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

" Well then how much should we put you in for?" Race asked turning back to the young girl.

"How about four bits to start."

" Alright four bits for the new guy."

They started to play. ' Come on now Flair, remember what your brother taught you about poker.' She thought to herself while she arranged her cards. But it was no good she could hardly remember a single thing, and all the boys were beating her.

"No worries Flair, me friend, you's will win in da next round." Racetrack said pulling in all his winnings.

By now they were on to their fifth game an Flair had lost almost all of her money. "Alright fella's I'm out yous win." She said, mildly upset with her self for losing.

"Yea I's is out too." Mush said throwing his cards at Race.

"Me too" Skittery and Boots said together.

"Gees Race, don't yea tink dat for once you could let one of us win." Kid said laughing as he jumped down off the statue.

"Hiya Boys! What ya's all up to?" Asked a boy coming up to the statue were they were playin. He was tall and a light brown hair. He was dressed a lot like the other boys, with one exception. He had a red bandana around his neck, and a brown cowboy had. Flair started to get a little nervous when he showed up.

"Well we's was playin poker. But then Race beat us all, again, even Flair here the new g.....guy," Mush said cocking his head suddenly to look at the other boys. "Out of ours money!" Mush said excitedly.

"Ahh I see. Jack said looking over to were the new 'guy' was sitting. But Flair had turned around so that only her back was facing him. " It's alright Kid, you's will beat 'em all next time." Jack said hitting her on the back kinda hard, not too hard but hard enough that it knocked her hat off. Her long brilliant red hair falling down to her sholders.

"Holy horses yous a goil!" Race said trying to sound surprised, but couldn't help smiling. ' yea and she's is one damn pretty goil at 'dat.' He thought to himself.

"Yea I am!" Flair said getting up and turning around to face Jack and the rest of the boys. "Yous got a problem wit 'dat?"

Jack stepped back alittle to get a good full look at this new girl. She had a bright red hair that fell to just bellow her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep emerald green but they had the weirdest shade of blue run right through them. She was of and average height, about 5'6 or 5'7. 'she looks awful familiar' Jack thought. "Hey, wait a minute!" Jack said. "Mush you said dis here goils name is Flair? Didn't ya?"

"Yea why yous askin Jack?" Mush Replied.

"I thought that's what you's said! It explains it all!" Jack said putting on a huge smile.

" Explains what??" Skittery asked rather confused.

Flair eyed Jack carefully. 'He wouldn't dare would he?' she asked herself

"It explains 'dat dis ain't no ordinary goil, boys. Dis is one of the toughest goil in all of Brooklyn, not too mention dat's shes got the most prettiest hair." He said startin to laugh to himself. Flair started towards the edge of the statue.

"She's from Brooklyn!?" Race asked confused. "But I aint ever seen her around those parts."

"You still don't know when to keep yous mouth shut, do ya Cowboy Kelly?! Flair said jumping off the statue and on to Jack knocking him to the ground. "I should rough ya up again, like I did when I's was younger. Especially since yous is sayin 'dat me hair is 'pretty' again." There was laughter in her voice.

"How ya been Flair?" Jack asked jumpin up and knocking her to the ground.

" Meh about as good as ever. I haven't seen yea since before the strike, where ya been Cowboy?" Flair said gettin up and throwing a punch at Jack.

"Busy. Between sellin papes, keeping me boys in line, and spending time wit Sara I ain't had much time to go to the big "B"." Jack replied avoiding Flair's hit. With that Jack pulled her in and gave her a hug. "How's your bruda doin?"

"oh he's good. Still bad tempered and way over protective. But I still love him." She said with a laugh and pushing Jack away.

"Yous got a bruda?" Racetrack asked.

"Yea she does and you bums aint ever gonna believe who he is." Jack laughed.

"Who?" Boots asked

"Why none other then..." Jack started.

"The Infamous Spot Conlon." Flair finished for him.

"What the hell?!" Mush yelled "yous is Spots lil' sister?"

"Yep I sure am!" Flair said with a smile

"I didn't know Spot had a family. Let alone a sista." Racetrack said. "How come we ain't ever heard of ya before?"

" Cause," Jack answered for her. "No one except for the Brooklyn boys and me is knowin that Spot has a lil'sista. Well that is until today."

"If yous was knowin for all dis time, why didn't ya tell any of us 'bout her?!" Kid-Blink asked sounding kinda upset.

"Cause if anyone told a single person that they knew Spots Secret 'bout him havin a Sista he'd have 'em killed. So I bein as smart as I's am I's wasn't about to go tell you lugs and get me self killed."

"Oh." Blink said scratchin his head. "Sorry Jack."

"Yea you's betta be." Jack yelled.

"Not tryin to be rude or anyting Flair, but umm why's wasn't you allowed out in the first place?" Boots asked.

"Oh well you's see Spots real proud and that pride gets in the way a lot sometimes. So he figured if people knew 'bout me, then he would be thought of as weak and goilish for havin to look after a lil'sista. And Spot wasn't about to be called goilish. So I became Brooklyn's secret." Flair answered. "But that secrets over now. Spot realized that I's is old enough to look after me self and that I's as tough as he is and that if anyone is to call him goilish cause of me he'll just soak em."

The boys laughed. "Now dat sounds like the Spot Conlon we's all is nowin." Jack said with a smile.


	2. Alittle Protective

CHAPTER 2: ALITTLE PROTECTIVE

Over in Brooklyn the great Spot Conlon was trying to finish up selling his papes before lunch time. He was a very good looking boy of about eighteen, he was a little short for his age, but no one dare tell the great Spot that he was short or anything other then... well great. He had dark brown hair that was slightly greasy and because of that it was slicked back. His eyes were the strangest shade of blue. It was a greyish blue, like ice, and just like ice they were just as cold. He had a usual newsie out fit with red suspenders.

" HOURSE WITH ONLY THREE LEGS, BEAT OUT THE FASTEST HOURSE IN ALL OF NEW YORK!" He shouted his slightly improved headline to the people passing by.

"I'll take one paper please young man." An elderly man in fancy clothes said handing the boy a penny. Spot handed the man the paper, it was his last one. He was done for the morning.

"Tanks sir. Greatly appreciated." Spot said pocketing the shinny penny. " now," He said to himself. "I's is tinkin that first I's will go see how 'de odda boys is makin out, 'den I'll go see how me sis' is surviving out in good old Manhattan." With that his picked up his gold toped cane and headed over towards the Brooklyn Lodgin house.

"Heyya Boss! What ya up to?" A skinny boy with dark black hair asked.

"Not much Bottles. And what are you's up to?" He asked abunch of them sitting around in a bunk room.

"Ah we's was just playin some poker on our's break. Cause we's is all finished with the morning edition of 'da pape." The boy named Bottles answered for all of them.

"So you boys aint minding if I's goes to visit Jacky boy and his fellas and see if 'day have seen me sista, do ya's?" Spot asked

"Naw way you's goes boss and have fun!" Bottles answered again with a wink.

"Ya, ya, ya." Spot said walking out of the Lodge house and walking down the Road towards the same bridge his sister had taken earlier that morning.

Entering into the city Spot was greeted with all sorts of different hello's from fellow newsies, all of them however had one thing in common. They all had respect for Brooklyn. He was the king after all and one of Jacks best friends. Spot greeted them back, knowing each and everyone of there names. Not stopping to have a conversation with any of them though, he continued on till he reached the statue in the middle of central park.

"Hey there Spot." Racetrack called down.

Spot looked up. "Oh heyya Race, how are ya's?"

"Good, Good. What ya's doing in Manhattan today?"

"Ummm well I's is looking for Jacky boy. You seen him today?"

"Yea, you just missed him." Race said this with a huge smile on his face. "He's a showing YOU'S SISTA around the city." Spot just looked at Racetrack. So they had found out his secret. Didn't think it would take very long for Flair to find Jack and the boys. He was guessing that all of Manhattan probably knew about his sister now.

"Oh so you's has met Flair den?" Spot said sarcastically.

"Of course I's has met Flair. Everyone has met Flair by now. She sure is something Spot. Yous is awful lucky to have a sista and her be Flair at dat."

Spot eyed Race carefully. There was a look in his eye that Spot didn't like. "Yea, well she is my only family and I'm damn determined to keep her from getting hurt. Any person dat touches her I'll have soak 'em me self." He said his eyes as cold as ever.

Racetrack looked him in the eyes then quickly looked away. The look that Spot had seen seem to have fled with those very words. "Yea... I, I, I'd be de same if it was me in you's shoes Spot." Race said feeling slightly nervous. He didn't want the King of Brooklyn mad at him, and he defiantly didn't want him to know what he thought of Flair. "Ah, if you's hurry you might catch 'em at Tibby's for lunch and introductions to the boys." He said his voice shaking a little.

"Tanks Race." Spot said with his trademark smile on his face. "Make sure you's stops by for poker dis week." And with that he walked off towards the famous Tibby's restrung.

"Jack was you's really roughed up by Flair when you's was younger??" Les asked him with and excited and surprised ton in his voice.

"You bet he did kid. Why I almost had him crying." Flair said with a huge smile.

"Yea key word 'ALMOST'." Jack said.

"Yea, yea if Spot hadn't said it was time for bed you would have been cryin Cowboy." She said laughing. Jack just nodded and laughed.

"Why did you try to beat him up anyway Flair?" Davey asked in his perfect and proper english.

"Well you's see I's got dis head of red hair here's right? Well Jackie boy tinks it's funny to make fun of me for about an hour cause of de colour. Den once I'm all worked up 'bout it, he turns around and he say's to me ' aww Flair you's got de prettiest hair in all of New York.' But you's see by den I'm too worked up 'bout the name callin and then hearin dat it's all of a sudden pretty. Well me temper is like me brudas and well you know it got da betta of me. And I had Jacks ear in me teeth and I's was biting for all I's was worth. Made it bleed I did. Then Spot had enough of me playin around with Cowboy here and sent me off to bed. A good ting for Jackie." Flair laughed at the story. And so did the rest of da boys.

"Oh Flair. You's is always so full of your's self." A farmiluar voice said, as the dorr to Tibby's swung open. Flair, Jack and the boys all looked up to find Spot himself standing in the door way.

"Well I's did learn from da best. Hiya Spot why's you in Manhattan?" Flair said already knowing the answer to her obvious question.

"I's is just checkin to make sure that my trouble makin lil sista aint getting into trouble and aint causeing trouble. But I see you's has found good old Jackie boy and his boys and getting into troubles wit dem." He said spitting in his hand and extending it to Jack. Jack spit in his and shook with Spot.

"How ya been Spot old pal?" Jack asked

"Not too bad. How about you? You's hasn't been around lately. What, you's too good to come to Brooklyn any more Kelly?" Spot said, his eye's flasing.

"No! No way Spot. If anyting Brooklyn's too good for me." Jack said. He always made sure that he had Spot in higher respect so that if he was ever in trouble. Spot would be right there to help him. Jack watched Spot give his little lopsided smirk at his comment, then continued on with his reasons. "It's just you's see Conlon, the papes aint been too easy to sell lately. And Sara's been wanting to spend a lot of time wit me. De's here lugs aint helping much, always getting into some kinda trouble and me always havin to bail dem out. I's been meaning to come by's and see you's and Flair, just aint had da time is all." Jack finished.

" Alright, you's safe dis time." Conlon laughed and slapped Jack on the back. Jack laughed to. "come on have a seat. We's was just about to have lunch. Wasn't we's Flair?" Jack said.

"Sure why's not. Den I's is gonna need to be talking to Flair for a minute alone." Spot said sitting down and giving his sister one of the looks that ment a lecture was sure to come her way.

" Alrighty Spot, what'll ya have? It's on me." Jack said catching the look, also knowing that Flair was in for a long talk and from the looks of it, it wasn't a very happy one.


End file.
